


Аллеи

by ErnstWolff



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечером на аллеях холодно, и нет ничего странного в том, что Чарльз греет руки под свитером Эрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аллеи

На слишком холодных аллеях темно, лишь свет из окон отбрасывает редкие белые полосы. Ночи наступили не по сезону зябкие. Эрик украдкой наблюдает, как Чарльз, наматывая очередной круг вокруг дома, треплется о том самом гене, который стоит поблагодарить за оттенок глаз Эрика. Выиграв очередную партию в шахматы, Чарльз начал говорить, что ему необходимо проветрить голову, и как ему откажешь в прогулке? И неважно, что уже ночь, а завтра рано вставать — Чарльз ведь сам не позволит спать до обеда, вскочит и начнет свои тренировки с молодняком, а Эрику положено в это время заниматься совершенствованием своей силы или хотя бы просто присутствовать рядом и смотреть на чужие неудачи. Эрик не знает, почему подчиняется Чарльзу. Наверно, во всем виновато его обаяние. А Чарльз этим вовсю пользуется, играет привязанностью Эрика, держит на коротком поводке.  
Чарльз, избегая светлых полос, бредет вперед и сосредоточенно трет ладони друг о дружку, дует на замерзшие пальцы.  
— Тебе следовало надеть перчатки, — не удержавшись, замечает Эрик. И куртку, добавляет уже про себя. А не красоваться в одном пиджаке. Эрик про себя называет Чарльза пижоном и радуется, что друг обещал не читать его мысли.  
— Я их не люблю, — морщится Чарльз. — Это не играет особой роли… Но мне проще сконцентрироваться на определенном ощущении, — замедлив шаг, он касается кончиками пальцев виска. — Именно на этом.  
— Зачем оно тебе сейчас? — Эрик задерживает взгляд на ладони Чарльза, следит, как тот снова сцепляет пальцы в замок. — Разве тебе нужна телепатия на обычной прогулке?  
— А если на нас нападут? — серьезно отвечает Чарльз. — И тогда я не смогу защитить тебя.  
— От кучки разбушевавшихся подростков? — усмехается Эрик.  
— Ты же знаешь, о чем я.  
— Единственное, что нам сейчас грозит, — это твои подопечные. А всех остальных я сдержу. Забор у тебя железный.  
Чарльз пожимает плечами. Он отчего-то замолкает, перестает безостановочно болтать, отходит в сторону.   
Ну, что?.. Обиделся? Эрик, на секунду растерявшись, идет следом за Чарльзом. Тот замер в нескольких шагах возле какого-то дерева с невысокой кроной.  
— Мне хочется посадить еще несколько яблонь, — делится Чарльз, через плечо взглянув на Эрика. Вновь дует на ладони.  
Не выдержав, Эрик на чистых рефлексах разворачивает его за плечи к себе лицом, берет его руки в свои, крепко сжимает холодные пальцы, растирает. Чарльз смотрит внимательно, глаза поблескивают. Потом легонько отталкивает ладони Эрика, выскальзывает из них.  
За дурацкий порыв становится неловко. И вправду, глупо… Чарльз, должно быть, в недоумении сейчас. Но кто же виноват, что Эрик подчас забывает, что должен вести себя в дружеских рамках? Кого винить в том, что он хочет быть к Чарльзу ближе?  
В следующий миг Эрик вздрагивает: Чарльз молниеносно запускает руки ему под расстегнутую куртку, под свитер, устраивает ледяные ладони на талии, тут же перемещает их ближе к груди, укладывает на ребра.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Эрик замирает каменной статуей. По коже бегут мурашки от ледышек Чарльза. Только сердце стучит быстрее, словно тело наоборот охватил жар.  
— Греюсь, — тихо отвечает Чарльз. Глядит в глаза неотрывно. — Ты же хотел меня согреть.  
— Но не так, — голос предательски садится. Эрик так и не может двинуться, стоит, руки по швам, и кажется себе нелепой каланчой, пока Чарльз, весь живой и ловкий, как вода, прильнул, придвинулся почти вплотную, остужая кровь своими руками.  
— Я подумал, что ты будешь не против. Это эффективнее. Мне больше не холодно.  
Эрик не знает, что ответить.  
В голову лезут дурацкие мысли. А вдруг кто-нибудь выглянет в окно и увидит их? Забавно выйдет… Или Чарльз не просто так опасался нападения, и кто-нибудь начнет штурмовать ворота, а они стоят вдвоем, почти прижавшись друг к другу, и Эрик — растерян и открыт, уязвим.  
Но потом все это уходит, остается в голове лишь одна-единственная мысль — Чарльз давно ведет себя так. Вторгается в личное пространство, сверкает синими глазами, смотрит в душу. Играет. Может быть, даже флиртует. А может, это его обычная манера общения. Просто подчиняет себе Эрика, выторговывает себе его расположение, и, наверно, даже не понимает, что уже давно все получил даром — бери, вот я весь, на ладони, пользуйся. Только попроси.  
— Ты меня провоцируешь, — шепчет Эрик.  
Ладони, уютно устроившиеся вокруг солнечного сплетения, даже не дрогнут.  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
— О том, что нас увидят, — почему-то честно отвечает Эрик. Чарльз смотрит снизу вверх, потом прикрывает глаза.  
— И пускай видят, — едва слышно выдыхает он и встает на цыпочки. Его дыхание играет на губах.  
Эрик пытается не думать о том, что происходит между ними. Он знает, что не задержится здесь надолго. Ему не стоит привязываться.  
Только уже поздно, Чарльз уже разворотил грудную клетку и забрался в сердце. Теперь можно лишь попытаться не заходить дальше, чтобы Чарльзу не стало больно, когда их пути разойдутся. О том, как будет больно самому, Эрик и так знает.  
Но сложно приводить себе один за другим рациональные доводы, когда Чарльз так близко, когда одним своим дыханием будоражит воображение.  
Эрик обхватывает запястья Чарльза через свитер. Хочет отстранить, но не может. Как будто какая-то сила сдерживает. Нет, не дар Чарльза. Это вылезает глубоко запрятанная слабость Эрика — меньше всего хочется сломать всю красоту этого мгновения.  
— Шон смотрит, — произносит Чарльз, внимательно глядя на Эрика. — Я закрою ему глаза. Помоги мне.  
Понимание приходит с полуслова, с полувзгляда. Чуть ослабив хватку, Эрик одной рукой скользит по предплечью Чарльза, по плечу, по мягкому вельвету пиджака. Кончиками пальцев — по прохладной коже шеи, по щеке. Кладет подушечки указательного и среднего на висок, нерешительно, как будто может что-то нарушить.  
Чарльз склоняет голову. Ластится к ладони Эрика, устраивается на ней щекой, прикрывает глаза.  
— Почему я это делаю? — Эрик спрашивает, скорее, себя.  
Может быть, потому что он не железный и не может сопротивляться влечению к Чарльзу. Может быть, потому что Чарльз подпустил запредельно близко. Может быть, Эрик просто не понимает, что происходит.  
— Поцелуй меня?  
Не померещилось?  
Нет. Чарльз смотрит выжидающе, словно проверяет. Вьет веревки из Эрика. Прощупывает, на что еще может раскрутить.  
Этой просьбе Эрик никогда бы не отказал.  
Он медлит, кладет на щеку Чарльза вторую ладонь. Держит его лицо почти трепетно, большими пальцами гладит скулы. И кидается в омут — целует, бережно, ласково, как никого в жизни не целовал. Обнимает за талию, прижимает ближе, в голове стучит — дорвался-дорвался-дорвался. Чарльз лучше, во много раз лучше любой фантазии о нем, его теплые руки перебираются с груди на спину, обнимают в ответ, гладят по мигом ставшей чересчур чувствительной коже.  
Чарльз беззастенчиво шарит ладонями по бокам, ощупывает, пронырливые пальцы забираются даже под мышки, и Эрик вздрагивает. Сам никак не может расслабиться, двинуть руками, хотя хочется Чарльза всего — но вдруг оттолкнет? Эрик не знает, как далеко позволено зайти. Зато Чарльз не задумывается о подобном — толкается в рот языком, издает легкий не то стон, не то всхлип, вжимается в бедро, и Эрика прошибает током — у Чарльза стоит, просто от этого поцелуя, от крепких объятий…  
И, кажется, теперь Эрику не нужно разрешение. Он, все еще одной рукой обнимая Чарльза, второй торопливо расстегивает его ширинку, возится с ремнем. Запускает ладонь в брюки, целует ожесточённее, дурея от жара, от твердости.  
— Эрик, — Чарльз разрывает поцелуй, откидывает голову, приоткрыв губы, — боже…  
Он как будто разом лишается всех костей, цепляется за Эрика, лишь бедрами толкается ближе. Он обжигающий, желанный, самый лучший. Эрик ласкает его, неотрывно следит за лицом, любуется прикушенной губой. Запоминает каждое мгновение. А потом прижимает к себе дрожащего Чарльза, слушает его жадное дыхание. Сам кладет руки Чарльза себе на шею, чтобы он держался, застегивает его ширинку. Эрик готов его донести на руках до дома, положить в постель, раздеть и укрыть одеялом, но вряд ли Чарльз позволит.  
— Это было лучше поцелуя, — наконец-то шепчет Чарльз.  
— Пошли. Простудишься.  
— Можно подумать, я боюсь простуды.  
— Зато я боюсь. Если ты заболеешь, то кто меня защитит? — неудачно шутит Эрик. Он приобнимает Чарльза за талию, огибает с ним дом, идет к дверям.  
Все никак не может перестать думать, что теперь будет, как вести себя дальше. Решает, что лучше больше никогда не упоминать этот эпизод, не ставить Чарльза в неловкое положение.  
И вспоминать до конца жизни, как трепетало в его руках разгоряченное тело.  
— Эрик? Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
Встрепенувшись, Эрик глядит на Чарльза. Тот хмурится.  
— Просто задумался, — оправдывается Эрик.  
— Опять о чем-то думаешь… — тянет Чарльз. — Я говорил, что ты ночуешь в моей спальне.  
— Сегодня? — Эрик замирает перед дверьми.  
— Постоянно. Я уже устал от твоей непонятливости.  
Чарльз сверкает улыбкой.  
Эрик думает, что и этой просьбе — приказу — он тоже подчинится. И… будь что будет. Пока он слишком счастлив, чтобы размышлять о будущем. Может быть, они все-таки разделят его с Чарльзом.


End file.
